Un retour surprise mais attendu
by AmiralJO
Summary: Dix ans après la disparition de House, quelqu'un vient le secouer. Huddy. C'est ma première fanfic sur Dr House, merci de dire ce que vous en pensez.


Cela fait dix ans qu'il était officiellement mort, qu'il avait tout abandonné : son travail, sa maison, son ancienne vie en fait pour accompagner Wilson dans la maladie. Il n'avait jamais regretté son acte et il a accompagné son ami jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ils ont passé des moments merveilleux à sillonner le pays à moto, à rire dans des bars, à ressasser les exploits de House dans des chambres miteuses de motels perdus, à imaginer Foreman diriger l'hôpital tel un tyran ou en incompétent, en fait pour House, il était les deux réunis en plus d'être un type honteusement ennuyeux. Mais Wilson était mort dans son sommeil dans une chambre d'hôtel après six mois de route. Dans son sommeil et sous le regard de House qui pleura sur le corps inerte de son meilleur ami, de son frère d'armes. Wilson avait refusé l'hôpital pour ne pas être victime d'acharnement thérapeutique. Il voulait mourir en paix avec son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, dans le calme. Sa dernière requête fut : « House, arrête de faire le con et pense à ton bonheur. » avant de s'endormir pour toujours.

Mais ça, House n'avait pas réussi. Il avait été totalement dévasté par la mort de son ami et n'avait même pas pu aller à l'enterrement sans dévoiler la supercherie de sa fausse mort. Il était passé sur la tombe dans la nuit avant de partir dans un coin perdu du fin fond de l'Arizona, à l'autre bout du pays. Il pensait chaque jour à la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimé : Cuddy. Mais c'était trop tard : elle avait rompu et il avait disparu. C'était fini pour toujours. Il était devenu un médecin de campagne dans un tout petit village. Il n'avait cependant jamais renoncé à son caractère cynique, froid,... Par contre, il ne touchait plus au Vicodin, il résistait à l'envie et tournait à l'ibuprofène.

Un jour, un homme frappa à sa porte. Il boita jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir. Un homme aux marrons était sur le perron.

« -Dr House, j'aimerais vous parler. »

House fut surpris car il avait changé de nom et personne dans le coin ne connaissait son nom d'avant. Intéressé, il laissa l'homme entrer.

« -Vous savez House, dit l'homme, vous terrer ici ne changera rien. Vous espérez tout oublier ici ? Je suis sûr qu'en dix ans vous n'avez rien oublié. Ca se voit à vos paroles, à vos mimiques, à vous références,...

-Si vous êtes là pour me faire la morale, la porte c'est par là.

-La fuite n'a jamais fait avancer les gens House, ce que vous faîtes est du niveau de ceux qui se réfugient dans la religion, ceux que vous méprisez. Vous vous réfugiez dans vôtre solitude et dans un espoir que vous chérissez mais que vous n'avez pas le cran d'accomplir. Voilà la réalité House. La voilà cette réalité que vous espérez oublier dans ce trou paumé dans le désert. Sur ce. »

L'homme partit, laissant House complètement abasourdi. Cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui avait envoyé la vérité en plein figure, ce qui a en plus fait écho avec ce que lui avait demandé Wilson. Il se mit sur son canapé pour réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'il pensait sans cesse à celle qu'il avait aimé. A son parfum, à sa douceur, à son visage, à ses lèvres, à son rire,... A elle tout simplement à Lisa Cuddy. Et puis à Rachel aussi, une adorable gamine qui a dû bien grandir. Il l'adorait elle aussi, une enfant merveilleuse. Elles lui manquaient chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il prit une profonde respiration avant une grande décision. Le lendemain, il ferma son office et partit en direction de Boston, il savait qu'elle était là. Il en était sûr. Une rapide vérification sur Internet lui donna confirmation. Il mit trois jours à arriver à Boston en voiture. Il savait où elle travaillait car il avait également trouvé cela sur Internet. Il arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital avant de sa garer.

Il se sentit comme pétrifié. Il avait peur. Lui, Gregory House avait peur. Il avait peur de l'impact de son retour, peur de la revoir, peur que cela tourne mal, peur d'être brisé à nouveau. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'osait même pas esquisser le moindre geste. Il fit demi-tour et partit en direction de son hôtel en banlieue pour se reprendre, pour se ressaisir.

Lisa Cuddy était à son bureau en train d'administrer l'hôpital. Elle pianotait sur son ordinateur. Son hôpital de Boston, se disait-elle chaque jour, était largement plus calme que celui de Princeton Plainsboro. Enfin, il était plus agité au niveau des patients mais moins au niveau du personnel, notamment parce que House n'était plus là. House. House. House. House. House. House. House. House. House. House. Dix ans qu'il avait disparu et il lui manquait terriblement chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Elle avait bien eu des relations mais jamais très longues. Aucun homme sur Terre ne pouvait lui donner les sensations que House lui donnait, que ce soit lorsqu'il était gentil et romantique, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être, ou alors direct et cynique. Il lui faisait ressentir des sensations si fortes... Mais elle a dû rompre pour protéger Rachel de l'addiction à la Vicodin de House. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de mal, mais elle a toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix. Même si cela était difficile. Même si elle se sentait parfois très seule. Même si elle espérait parfois qu'elle entendrait une canne tapant sur le sol suivie d'une remarque sur son physique ou sa tenue. Elle avait pris juste une fois des nouvelles de Princeton Plainsboro. Devant le constat dressé par Chase concernant la gestion de Foreman, elle ne voulut même plus en entendre parler. C'était symptomatique de Princeton Plainsobro : House était le seul à tenir tête à la direction et Cuddy était la seule à gérer convenablement l'hôpital. Elle souriait parfois en imaginant Foreman essayer de diriger House.

Et Rachel, même en grandissant, demandait toujours « Il est où House ? », jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique. Ce jour là, elles pleurèrent toutes les deux. Il leur manquait terriblement. Rachel, lorsqu'on lui demandait où était son père, répondait qu'il était parti loin. Puis, lorsqu'elle a su la vérité, qu'il était mort. Elle avait toujours considéré House comme un père pour elle. Pas son père biologique mais un père presque spirituel. Elle avait eu des rapports conflictuels avec toutes les relations de sa mère. La palme d'or revenait à un type qui avait eu le culot de l'appeler « ma fille » au bout d'une semaine. Elle était entrée dans une fureur noire et le type est sorti de leur vie avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Vicodin. Chaque jour, et même en grandissant, elle espérait entendre un jour quelqu'un toquer, aller ouvrir et voir SON House avec sa démarche boiteuse. C'était SON House – et celui de Maman accessoirement – et personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de lui. Elle avait une photo de lui, prise par sa mère en douce durant leur relation. Il semblait réfléchir, ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air concentré. A chaque fois qu'elle était triste, elle regardait cette photo et elle avait l'impression qu'il réfléchissait avec elle, ce qui la remotivait. Elle se souvenait également de la phrase emblématique de House « _Tout le monde ment_ » que sa mère lui avait dite. Elle lui avait dit que c'était la seule phrase qui pouvait résumer parfaitement House dans ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

House passa la nuit à réfléchir dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait les revoir mais il se posait de multiples questions : Voudraient-elles encore de lui ? Cuddy avait-elle refait sa vie avec un autre homme ? Et tellement d'autres que lui même n'arrivait pas à les énumérer. Il dormit assez peu, se promettant d'aller à l'hôpital de Cuddy pour la voir le lendemain. Il se leva à huit heures du matin après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter. Après un bref petit-déjeuner, il partit en direction de l'hôpital. Il se gara sur une place handicapée avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il regarda vers sa voiture, hésitant à repartir. Il inspira profondément avant d'aller vers son objectif, sa canne tapant sur le sol. Il entra dans le hall et demanda à l'accueil :

« -Je cherche le bureau du Dr Lisa Cuddy.

-Vous êtes ? demanda l'homme à l'accueil.

-Pas méchant. Juste que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

-Soit, il se peut qu'elle soit en rendez-vous mais je vais vous montrer, c'est un peu compliqué. »

Il suivit l'homme jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Il était un brin nerveux, il était un peu en terrain inconnu, et puis rien que l'idée de la revoir après autant de temps lui perturbait le cerveau. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva face à l'ultime porte. Elle le regardait déjà.

Elle était en train de discuter avec un généreux donateur, un milliardaire, à propos d'une nouveau don à l'hôpital pour financer un nouveau service dans l'hôpital. Non pas que la discussion était particulièrement passionnante mais il fallait bien le faire, c'était essentiel, l'argent a toujours été un sujet important dans la gestion d'un hôpital. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Un bruit de...canne ? Une canne ? Un rythme qu'elle pouvait reconnaître parmi des milliers, ce rythme si caractéristique. Ce rythme qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais entendre. Elle leva le regard et elle le vit. Celui qu'elle pensait mort, celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle demanda au milliardaire de considérer sa proposition et prétexta un imprévu pour le congédier. Une fois celui-ci parti, elle ouvrit sa porte, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Je peux entrer ? demanda House.

-Oui... lui répondit-elle toujours sous le choc. »

Elle le fit entrer et ferma la porte à clé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là sous ses yeux, elle le pensait mort, disparu pour toujours. Elle se pinça pour être sûre que c'était vrai... Cela semblait si irréel. Elle mit la main sur la joue râpeuse du Diagnosticien. Ses yeux bleus étaient si beaux, à se perdre dedans. Un sourire franc sur son visage. Un de ces rares sourires, ces sourires si rares mais si beaux car toujours sincères. Elle le serra contre lui et mit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme.

« -House...Comment ? Demanda t-elle.

-Long à expliquer...Très long. »

Ils s'assirent et il commença à tout lui expliquer : Wilson, l'Arizona, la solitude,... Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire profil bas aussi longtemps sans que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Puis il lui parla de l'homme qui était venu le voir chez lui et qui semblait le connaître. Il lui décrivit l'homme.

« -Von Naaraath, lui répondit-elle. Rittchie von Naaraath. Un infirmier. Un type qui en savait presque plus que moi sur l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas comment il vous a su vivant. Peut-être une coïncidence.

-Ou... Je me souviens ! Je crois l'avoir vu dans un motel lorsque j'étais avec Wilson. »

Ils discutèrent durant quelques heures à tout se dire. Ils s'écoutaient attentivement. House était complètement abasourdi pour tout ce qu'il entendait. Il s'en voulait de les avoir fait souffrir ainsi. C'était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu penser. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler, Cuddy lui mit un coup sur le torse.

« -Tu n'imagines pas ce que Rachel et moi avons pu ressentir...

-Tu me l'as expliqué mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu voudrais...bien me redonner...Enfin tu vois... ?

-Evidemment ! lui affirma t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Et Rachel...Tu penses qu'elle m'en voudra ?

-Tu lui manques tellement. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas. Tu dors où ?

-A l'hôtel.

-Viens chez nous.

-Tu es sûre que... ?

-Si je n'était pas sûre, te l'aurais-je proposé ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction chez elle après être passés récupérer les affaires de House à l'hôtel. Dans la Lexus, le Diagnosticien était un peu anxieux, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Rachel, il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille. Il serrait le pommeau de sa canne le plus fort possible. Il avait été contraint d'acheter une nouvelle canne car l'ancienne avait cassé. Il en avait choisi une en bois de chêne avec une tête d'aigle en guise de pommeau. Les jointures de sa main étaient blanches tant il serrait. Il avait retrouvé son expression impassible. En fait, cette expression était sur son visage non pas parce qu'il était malheureux mais qu'il était mi-heureux mi-apeuré. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Cuddy. Mais il avait peur de la rencontre avec Rachel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, House sentit ses pensées s'emballer. Il suivit Lisa et entra après elle. Une adolescente leva la tête avant de lâcher son stylo devant ce qui était devant ses yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas. Sa mère était accompagnée de...de... Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. House ne savait pas comment réagir. Il la serra maladroitement contre lui. Par Einstein qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était devenue encore plus belle qu'avant, que...que... Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«-Oui, dit simplement Rachel.

-Oui ? Répéta House surpris.

-Oui. Moi je veux que tu restes. »

Perspicace la petite, pensa House directement. La journée passa, puisa la suivante. Mis à part le temps de retourner en Arizona pour récupérer ses affaires, il ne quitta plus jamais Lisa et Rachel. Les premiers temps furent un peu difficiles pour tous mais ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme. House, chaque jour, remerciait intérieurement l'infirmier de l'avoir secoué ainsi. Ils allèrent également sur la tombe de Wilson chaque année pour y déposer une photo d'eux trois, puis quatre car un petit Jimmy suivit deux ans plus tard, comme pour lui montrer que House avait réussi enfin à être heureux.


End file.
